Te Salvaré
by EnterradoR
Summary: Al ver a Hannes morir, Eren es esclavizado por la desesperación más asoladora. Sin embargo, su persona más querida le devolverá las ganas de luchar...


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué puedo decir? El último capítulo de la segunda temporada me emocionó muchísimo y aprovechando la inspiración quise escribir este Eremika tomando lo que pasa cuando muere Hannes. La escena del casi-beso realmente me encantó y por eso quise hacer mi versión de ella. Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

 _"Eren, ¿eres un hombre, no? Entonces tú tienes que proteger a Mikasa"_

 _Carla Jaeger._

* * *

 _ **Te Salvaré**_

* * *

Mikasa, desde que sus vidas se habían cruzado, siempre lo había protegido. Él, en cambio, no podía devolverle la mano. Ella era demasiado fuerte; tanto que cuando él se involucraba en alguna reyerta contra los niños matones del barrio, era Mikasa quien terminaba ahuyentándolos.

A pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido, todo seguía igual que antes: Mikasa, a pesar de lo herida que estaba, aunque ya ni siquiera pudiera caminar, intentaba protegerlo una vez más. Ella siempre era la que lo cuidaba y protegía. Ella era quien siempre velaba por él. Incluso ahora, lastimada gravemente como estaba, quería seguir protegiéndolo.

Dando un grito desesperado, Eren impide que ella avance hacia la titán que está en frente. Le pide, le implora, que corte las amarras que aprisionaban sus manos. Él, por el derecho que da la venganza, debía ser quien matara a la titán que había devorado a su madre. Quería asesinar, por cuenta propia, al maldito ser que había provocado tamaña desgracia en su vida.

Mikasa duda un breve instante, pero corta las amarras. Enseguida, Eren mastica la carne de sus manos para mutar al titán que podría salvar a Hannes de la muerte. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus viscerales esfuerzos, nada aconteció. La transformación no sucedió a pesar de los terribles mordiscos que se prodigaba. Completamente desesperado, arranca trozos de su piel y carne cual caníbal, mas todos sus intentos fueron embargados por la inutilidad.

Incontables chorros de sangre caen desde sus manos al suelo; eran el fiel testimonio del intenso tesón que ponía en conseguir la transformación. Lamentablemente para sus propósitos, todo seguía igual que antes. Absolutamente nada sucedía.

Mikasa, conmovida hasta el tuétano por el dolor que Eren demuestra, no sabe que hacer para poder ayudarlo.

—Si no me transformo en titán ahora, ¿¡de qué rayos sirvo!? — gritó esclavizado por la impotencia más cruel. Aquella que trepida, que daña; aquella que sólo se puede sentir ante la inminente pérdida de un ser querido.

Todo sucedía al ralentí más perturbador; como si el destino se empeñara en restregar con lujo de detalles el nivel de crueldad que ostenta. De pronto y de una forma terrible, Hannes es cortado por la mitad. El líquido vital explosiona por todas partes y los intestinos penden como cuerdas. El soldado ni siquiera tiene la posibilidad de gritar su macabro dolor, pues su boca está cubierta por la mano grotesca que lo sujeta. Sus ojos se despiden del don de la vida con suma tristeza. Eren y Mikasa entienden inmediatamente el significado de esa trágica mirada: No era su propia muerte la que más le dolía. Lo que realmente le dolía era no haber podido cumplir su palabra de matar a la maléfica titán. Lo que realmente le dolía era dejarlos indefensos ante ese monstruo deleznable...

Segundos después Hannes es devorado sin piedad alguna, desapareciendo para siempre.

El quicio de Eren fue destrozado por la espeluznante visión que acaba de presenciar. No puede creer ni asimilar que no fue capaz de salvar al querido Hannes. No puede creer que ya está muerto.

¡No pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo! ¡Lo que vivió con su madre se repetía otra maldita vez!

Sufre. Grita. Se maldice. Vomita desesperación a través de todos sus poros. A pesar de todas las súplicas enviadas a su alma para que ésta le brinde la transformación que tanto requería, no logró nada... ¡Absolutamente nada!

Se hunde en un océano de inconmensurable aflicción. Se pierde en la escabrosa montaña de la frustración. Es esclavizado por el sufrimiento más letal y amargo de todos: el dolor del alma.

¿Para qué había luchado tanto? Todos sus esfuerzos, su entrenamiento en la academia, su poder de titán... todo era inútil. Eso era él: sólo un inútil. Un débil que alguna vez soñó con ser fuerte. Un pusilánime que no era capaz de cambiar su destino ni el de nadie. ¿De verdad había creído que él sería capaz de matar a los titanes? ¿De verdad había creído que un débil como él era capaz de cambiar el destino de la raza humana?

El peso de la frustración es tanto que sus rodillas no fueron capaces de sostenerlo. Arrodillado, mira al suelo sin ninguna esperanza. Comienza a llorar en forma desgarradora, haciendo pedazos sus cuerdas vocales en cada grito proferido. Llora igual que cuando perdió a su amada madre. Llora como un demente que quiere perder la razón. Llora como alguien que desea el camino de la locura para evitar el terrible dolor que apuñalaba su corazón.

Por un trágico y maligno hado, tanto Mikasa como él morirían por la misma titán que había muerto a Carla, su amada madre.

—¡Nada! ¡No pude cambiar nada! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Nada! — desmenuzó sus cuerdas vocales en cada grito, vociferando el trágico dolor que caía como un trallazo sobre su derrotado espíritu.

Su fuerza de voluntad había sido aniquilada por el sufrimiento. Nada más podía hacer. Todo había sido fútil. Todo.

—Mamá... No pude... — las lágrimas son tantas que vulneran fácilmente el cerrojo que pretenden ejercer los párpados cerrados — ... Sigo sin poder hacer nada... — su inmensa tristeza alimenta el suelo, humedeciéndolo completamente.

—Eren...

Entonces esa voz diciendo su nombre lo extrajo de la burbuja de dolor en que se había sumergido. Esa voz, por alguna razón que se escapaba a la lógica, le permitió reaccionar. Esa voz fue como la luz al final de un negro y sombrío túnel.

Esa voz...

No puede dejar de lado esa voz. No puede ignorarla porque sabe lo que significa. Sabe a quien pertenece. Sabe que es ella.

No supo si fue instinto u otra cosa, lo único que supo es que tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de erguirse sobre sus rodillas y clavarle su mirada. Necesitaba mirarla, necesitaba escucharla.

—Eso no es verdad — niega rotundamente la afirmación antes dicha por él. Una bella sonrisa pinta sus labios y florecientes lágrimas se mecen en la tierna cuna de sus ojos.

Eren cae en un abismo de sorpresa, sin poder creer que ella esté sonriendo. ¿Cuantas veces la había visto sonreír? En honor a la verdad, ahora mismo no recordaba ninguna ocasión...

—Escúchame, Eren; quiero decirte algo. — La emoción de su corazón trepa hasta sus azabaches luceros. Las lágrimas bullen en ellos — Gracias por quedarte conmigo...

¿Qué es el sentimiento tan intenso que la recorre de pies a cabeza? ¿Acaso es amor de hermanos? ¿Es amor de amigos? No... ella sabe lo que es. Lo sabe perfectamente. Sabe lo que siente puesto que su corazón se lo grita a todo fulgor. Y precisamente por ello tiene que demostrárselo... Tiene que hacerlo antes de morir, ¡debe expresar lo que siente antes que sea demasiado tarde!

—Gracias por enseñarme cómo vivir. Gracias... por ponerme esta bufanda... — mientras tomaba la susodicha con amor entre sus dedos, desprendió oleadas gigantes de sentimientos en cada palabra recitada. Despidió marejadas de emociones a través del titilar de sus ojos. El agradecimiento brotó como un sol naciente o una nebulosa de estrellas. Estaba a punto de morir devorada, pero, increíblemente, la felicidad estaba golpeando cada pared de su corazón, cada fibra íntima, cada célula intangible de su alma.

La vida era demasiado cruel. Desde niña lo supo perfectamente. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor que experimentó al recorrer ese siniestro camino llamado "vida", había valido la pena vivirla. Lo había valido por él. Había valido la pena conocer el inmenso valor que tiene amar a alguien con todo el corazón...

Acerca su rostro al de él, lentamente, olvidando completamente el terror que los rodeaba. Olvidando el maldito y amenazante mundo circundante. Era la despedida de esta vida. Era la despedida de Eren... el adiós a un amor que no pudo vivir...

Necesita despedirse. Necesita hacerle saber todo lo que siente por él.

Necesita besarlo por primera y última vez...

Entonces Eren supo algo también: era la despedida final. A través de sus palabras ella le agradecía por todo. A través de su mirada le gritaba un emotivo adiós. Mikasa moriría al igual que lo hizo Hannes. Armin moriría también. Las personas que más quería en este mundo morirían porque él estaba rindiéndose.

Lo comprendió con una claridad omnisciente, palpable, desbordante...

Él... quien siempre hablaba de luchar estaba claudicando ante la adversidad. ¿Ese era su verdadero yo? ¿Alguien que se rendía ante la dificultad?

Era cierto que la transformación lo abandonó en el momento en el que más la necesitaba. Era cierto que tanto anhelarla no había servido para absolutamente nada. Y también era cierto que tanto arrancarse la carne de sus manos había sido completamente inútil...

Pero también existía otra cosa muy cierta: Se había concentrado tanto en cambiar de forma que olvidó algo mucho más importante. No era su poder de titán lo que verdaderamente lo hacía fuerte... era su corazón. Nada más y nada menos que su impetuoso corazón. Era aquello lo cual le daba la determinación necesaria para enfrentar a la adversidad. Eso era lo que realmente le daba la fuerza para superar cualquier obstáculo, por más difícil y escarpado que éste fuera. Eso era su verdadero poder.

Sí, ahora lo entendía a total plenitud: hasta ahora había dependido demasiado del titán en que mutaba... Quizás era hora de pelear de otra manera. Quizás había llegado la hora de pelear no como un titán, sino como Eren Jaeger...

De súbito, su fuerza de voluntad renació como un ave fénix resurgiendo de las cenizas. La fuerza de su ímpetu aleteó para ganar más vuelo y así poder superar la inminente muerte que acechaba.

Cierra los ojos e insufla sus pulmones de aire, emitiendo un sonoro respiro. Se yergue, tan firme como su determinación. Se yergue como el mejor de los soldados.

No habría ninguna despedida porque iban a sobrevivir.

Da la espalda; mira de soslayo a Mikasa y su bufanda. Nunca comprendería como ella podía querer tanto esa estúpida bufanda. Nunca lo entendería... pero algo si sabía con la claridad de mil soles ardientes: No la dejaría morir. Cumpliría las palabras que su madre le encomendó. Las cumpliría aunque tuviera que dar su vida en el intento...

¡La protegería como un verdadero hombre!

—Te la pondré las veces que quieras — dicho esto, Eren encara a la titán que había matado a su madre y el vapor de sus manos comienza a salir como un géiser hirviendo por los cielos—. Desde ahora, te la pondré todas las veces que haga falta — agrega con una seguridad apabullante. Abrumadora. Estoica.

Seguiría colocándole la bufanda porque no iban a morir aquí. Porque no va a permitirlo por ningún motivo, ¡ni ahora ni nunca! Él la protegerá. Lo hará porque se lo prometió a su madre. Lo hará porque ahora es su turno de hacerlo...

Pero por sobre todas las cosas lo hará por la razón más importante de todas: porque la quiere más que a nadie en este mundo.

Se regenera el puño derecho y enseguida lo aprieta con más fuerza que nunca en toda su vida. Y con toda la potencia de su alma puesta en ello, propina un puñetazo que incluso fue capaz de repeler la mano grotesca de la maldita titán.

Da otro golpe con su puño que pareció traspasar el aire y la tierra al mismo tiempo. Y de pronto, a toda carrera cual tren descarrilándose, un titán se lanza a atacar a la infame devoradora. Luego, de un modo que anulaba la lógica, más gigantes se unen al nuevo banquete.

El más increíble de los milagros se había hecho. Inexplicablemente la titán estaba siendo destrozada por sus propios compañeros.

Era un verdadero milagro. Uno que había hecho Eren, pero que lo motivó ella: Mikasa Ackerman.

El quinceañero la carga en su espalda y corre a toda velocidad, determinado a salvarla a cualquier costo. Los demás sobrevivientes no tardan en unirse a la fugaz retirada, aprovechando la oportunidad otorgada.

Un último movimiento para repeler a Reiner y Eren consigue lo que parecía irrealizable. Había cumplido el encargo de su amada madre: proteger a Mikasa. Cuidar a quien más significaba en su vida.

Por Mikasa había logrado lo imposible. Ella se convirtió en su motivación y esperanza. En el momento más negro de su vida, la joven le brindó el aliento que necesitaba para continuar luchando. Ella le brindó la fuerza que necesitaba para levantarse y volver a pelear una vez más.

Mikasa, sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo salvó nuevamente. Pero esta vez... por esta vez... Eren había podido devolverle la mano.


End file.
